Crash and Burn
by tasukizfavoritetoy
Summary: Makoto gets trapped in 'The Universe of the Four God'. Will the other senshi be able to rescue her before it's to late? Or does Makoto even want to be rescued?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
The sailor senshi were finishing a battle, with a new enemy, as Makoto was about to  
detransform, and go see if Minako was okay. When a book flew at her, hitting her hand,  
causing her to drop her henshin pen, and the book to fell open to the ground. Suddenly a green  
light engulfed Makoto, and she began to disappear. All the senshi looked up in time to see  
Makoto disappear, and vanish into the book. Ami rushed over, and picked up the book, as the  
enemy laughed, and disappeared.  



	2. Meeting a Stranger

Chapter 1  
Makoto opened her eyes, and found herself in the middle of no where, and surrounded  
by mountains. Not knowing where she was, Makoto sat down, and waited for her friends to  
find her. Soon her head was resting on her knees, as she began to wait, and soon she heard a  
noise coming up in front of her. Makoto looked up, only to see two very rough looking guys  
eyeing her, like she was some sort of prize. As one of them walked closer, Makoto stood up,  
and demanded "What do you want? Who are you?" As soon as she was in her fighting position  
the one who hadn't started walking towards her threw a rope at her, and it wrapped around her  
legs, causing her to fall to the ground. Then the other threw another rope, and caught her  
arms, tying them together, as Makoto gave them an evil glare. They simply laughed, as one  
flung her over his shoulder, and said "We are the bandits of Mt. Reikaku, Yemon, and Liang.  
And you are our new prized toy." Makoto, realizing what they said, began to beat on the back  
of the one who was carrying her. Yet this didn't stop him from walking on, as the other hit her  
back hard, and she blacked out.   
When Makoto woke up, her legs were tied to a bed, and her arms to the head post. She  
looked around, and saw the two bandits who had captured her, sitting down drinking, when  
one of them looked over at her. The two of them stood up, as they walked over to her, and sat  
on the bed next to her. One of them looked her up and down, since she was still in her Sailor  
Jupiter fuku, she had on the short skirt, and he gave a whistle. While the other guy began to  
rub his hand slowly down her leg, moving closer to her skirt, as she screamed ''Keep your hands  
off of me, ya creep.'' Then she moved her legs from under his hand, as the other slapped her for  
this, and he said "Your our toy, do as your told, and keep your mouth shut." Makoto spit in his  
face, as the other threw a fist straight at her mouth. Just then there was a knock at the door,  
and it flew open. A tall purple haired man stood there, with a disgusted look on his face, as he  
eyed Makoto, and said "Yemon, and Liang you know that all captured people go to Tasuki  
first." "But Koji we found her." "It doesn't matter." With that the one named Koji untied  
Makoto from the bed, and hoisted her on to his shoulder. Koji started to walk towards another  
room, and Makoto started to hit his back. But that was to no avail, as Koji opened the door to  
another bedroom, and said "Tasuki, Yemon, and Liang, caught something that you might want  
to see." A masculine voice come from the area that Makoto assumed was the bathroom, and  
said "Koji I don't want it, you can have it." Koji smiled, and said "Oh Koji did you hear that,  
Tasuki said I could have this catch. I heard Koji, that's nice of him, don't you think? I agree,  
that's awful nice of him, but perhaps we should let him look at it first. I agree. Tasuki maybe  
you should have a look at the catch first." Tasuki let out a sigh, as he yelled "Would you  
f*cking quit talking to yourself. I'm coming, but I don't want it." Koji simply laughed, as he  
said "That's too bad, she's awful pretty."   
Tasuki raced out of the bathroom, and said "She?" Koji agreed, as he flung Makoto  
onto the bed, and Tasuki looked at her. He started at her feet, working his way up her legs,  
and onto her small waist. Then he moved onto Makoto's bust, up to her face, and then he  
stopped at her eyes. Makoto looked up to see a tall young man staring at her. He had only a  
pair of pants on, and a nice well defined chest. As she looked up more, she noticed the fangs in  
his mouth, and his bright orange hair, that fell into his amber eyes, which were fixated on her  
green eyes. Tasuki looked over to Koji, pushing him out the door, as he said "Go, leave us be."  
After Koji left the room, Tasuki looked back at Makoto, and she said "Who are you? Where am  
I? And what do you want with me?" Tasuki stood, as he said "I am Tasuki, leader of the Mt.  
Reikaku bandits. You are inside Mt. Reikaku, and I want nothing more than to find out how you  
came to be so far out in only that." He pointed to her fuku, as asked "Would you like  
something more comfortable to sleep in?" Makoto looked at Tasuki, and screamed "I'm not  
sleeping with you." "No one said you had to. I asked if you wanted something to sleep in. Now  
do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?" Makoto nodded her head, as Tasuki  
untied the ropes that held her legs and arms together, and then he went to a draw. He pulled  
out one of his extra large shirt's, and handed it to Makoto, then pointed her in the direction of  
the bathroom, and said "You may change in there."   
Makoto walked out of the bathroom, putting her clothes in on corner of the room, and  
then sat down on the bed, and waited for Tasuki to say something. Tasuki looked over at  
Makoto, who was sitting cross legged on his bed, and looking very comfortable, as he said  
"May I ask you a few questions?" Makoto looked over at Tasuki, and said "I suppose." "Well,  
first since you already know my name, what's yours?" "Makoto." "Well Makoto, how did you  
get so far into the mountains by yourself?" "I don't know." "What do ya mean ya don't  
know?" "I simply don't know. I mean the last thing I remember was I was with my friends,  
when this book came flying at me, and hit my wrist. Then I started to disappear, and the next  
thing I knew I was surrounded by mountains." Tasuki's eyes grew wide, as he asked "Book?"  
Makoto nodded her head, as she rubbed her wrist, and said "Yes a big, painful book." Tasuki  
held out his hand, and said "Let me see." Makoto reached her hand out to him, as Tasuki  
looked at it, and saw a cut in her wrist, partly from the book, but also from the ropes that held  
her earlier. Tasuki waked over to a table with stuff on it, grabbed something, and came back.  
He wrapped Makoto's wound, and said "Well you get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll head  
over to see my friends. They might be able to help you better than I can." Makoto looked at  
him, and said "What are you gonna do to me?" Tasuki smiled, showing his fangs, as he said  
"I'm not gonna do a thing. Unlike most of the bandits here, I hate women. Very bad childhood,  
but you can sleep in the bed, and I'll go room with Koji." Makoto looked up at him, and said "I  
couldn't do that to you. And besides that we don't have to leave tomorrow" Tasuki walked  
towards the door, as he opened it, and said "You can and you will. And if you don't want to  
go, we don't have to. Now sweet dreams Makoto." Makoto smiled, replying "Sweet dreams to  
you too Tasuki." And with that, Tasuki left the room, and Makoto climbed into the huge bed,  
and under all the covers. As she laid her head down on the pillow, a strong attractive scent  
surrounded her, and Makoto closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  



	3. Making a Friend

Chapter 2  
*One Month Later*  
Makoto woke up to the sun shining on her face, as she sat up, and saw a hanger with  
some clothes on it. She took the hanger, and got dressed in what was hanging on it. After  
Makoto was dressed she began to explore the area around her. She walked through one door,  
and saw the funniest sight. Laying in the bed, was Tasuki, and his friend Koji. They were both  
sprawled all over the bed, Makoto just had to giggle, as she walked into the room, and said  
"Hey you two get up." Tasuki grumbled, as Koji opened his eyes slightly, and they both asked  
"What do you want?" "I wanna explore this place." Koji tilted his head up, as he looked at  
Makoto, and asked "Can't you do that on your own?" "Hello, I'm in a strange place, I don't  
wanna get lost going off by myself." Finally Tasuki threw the sheets off, as he climbed out of  
the bed, and said "Give me five minutes, and I will show you around this place alright. We can  
do anything you want." Makoto smiled, as she left the room, for some strange reason she felt  
connected to Tasuki, and she didn't know what to make of it. Outside the room, Makoto sat  
down on the floor, right next to the door, and waited for Tasuki to come and show her around.  
No less than five minutes later, Tasuki walked out of the room, and said "All right let's  
get started." Makoto jumped up, as Tasuki sighed, and he lead her around. Makoto and Tasuki  
walked all over the mountian getting to know each other, and just having a fun time. At one  
point while they walked, they found a clear pond, with a grassy nole, where Makoto choice to  
stop, and take a seat. Makoto sat, as she leaned back, and looked up at the sky. And then  
Tasuki sat down next to her, as he asked "What are you thinking?" "Just about how blue the  
sky is." Tasuki smiled, as he looked down at Makoto. Over the past month he'd been getting  
very mixed signals, and confusing feelings about Makoto. Tasuki looked up, and asked  
"Makoto don't you think it's time we go visit my friends, maybe they can do something to get  
you out of here." Makoto sat up, as she looked at Tasuki, and thought 'Is he really that  
desperate to get rid of me?' Then she asked him "Well I was put here for a reason, and I'm sure  
that one that reason is done, I'll go home. Besides are you honestly that desperate to get rid of  
me?" Tasuki's cheeks grew red as he said "Oh no no, it's nothing like that, I just thought you  
might miss your world. You know your friends, family, boyfriend, and the life you used to  
have." Makoto let a hand cover her mouth, as the tears fell from her eyes, and she said "Well  
yes I do miss my friends. However it is difficult to miss a non existent boyfriend. And yes I do  
miss my old life, but this place is so much prettier that I could live here forever." Tasuki was  
suddenly filled with joy, as he asked Makoto "Well what about your family?" Makoto stood up,  
trying to change the subject, as she took off her dress, and walked towards the pond. Then she  
said "I'm going for a swim, wanna come?" "No that's okay. So what about your family?" "I'm  
not in the mood to talk about it if you don't mind. Why don't you just have some fun, and  
come for a swim, or do you not know how to swim?" Tasuki's head fell, as he sighed, and said  
"Actually I never learned." "Oh, well I can teach you to swim, that is if you want." Tasuki  
smiled, as he said "Tell ya what I make a deal with you. You tell me about your family, and I'll  
let you teach me how to swim." Makoto gave in, as she said said "Fine if you must know, I'll  
tell you." Makoto climbed out of the water, as sat down next to Tasuki, and she said "My  
family no longer exists. Both my parents died in a plane crash when I was 12 years old."  
Makoto let her tears slide edown her cheeks, as Tasuki aologized for bringing up the subject,  
and put his arm around her in an effort to comfort her.   
Later after Makoto's tears had subsided, she jumped in the water, and called Tasuki in  
after her. Tasuki walked into the water, as he stepped back, and said "Uh that's cold. I'm not  
going in." "Come on Tasuki, what's the matter you scared?" "No." Makoto walked closer to  
Tasuki, and splashed him with some of the pond water, as she chanted "Scaredie cat." Taskui  
jumped in the water, as he raced after Makoto, and she continually stepped backward. Soon  
they were in the center of the pond, as Makoto excalimed "Your doing it Tasuki, your  
swimming." Tasuki looked down, as he said "Hey I am. I'm gonna get you now Makoto."  
Makoto screamed, as she swam out of the way, and Tasuki began to chase after her. Soon he  
caught up to her, as he pushed her under, and said "Got ya." Makoto tickled his sides, as  
Tasuki's hands flew upward, and she slide back above the water. The two continued to swim  
and play around, until the sun was setting behind them, and Tasuki suggested that they should  
head back. Both Makoto and Tasuki climbed out of the pond, and dressed back in their clothes,  
and then made their way back to the other bandits.   
Once back in Mt. Reikaku Tasuki walked Makoto to his room, and then once she was  
inside he went back to Koji's room, even more confused than before, and more determinded to  
talk to Chichiri to sort out his feelings.   



	4. Beginning a Journey

Chapter 3  
*Authors note:I realize that there are some parts of the story where Makoto is out of   
character, and some parts where she's in character, so to those of you reading  
this, if you don't like it your just gonna have to deal with it, cause it's my story  
so :þ on you*  
Makoto heard voices talking, as she opened her eyes, and sat up. Koji looked at  
Makoto, and said "She lives." Makoto grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed, and threw  
it at him. Koji fell to the floor, causing Tasuki to laugh. Makoto stood up, grabbing her fuku,  
she went to get dressed. When she came out in her fuku, Koji's eyes bulged out of his eyes, and  
he ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her. He said "Hey there beautiful." Makoto stared  
at him, as she said "Kindly take your hands off of me." Koji said in a very sarcastic tone "Or  
what will happen to me?" Makoto pulled her wrist back, and then let it fly forward, hitting Koji  
square in the mouth. Koji ended up on the floor, as Tasuki laughed, and said "Wow Makoto  
that was one lucky shot." Makoto replied "It was more than luck, now lets get a move on."  
Makoto started to walk, as Tasuki stood where he was, pointed to Makoto's outfit, and asked  
"Your not gonna wear that are you?" Makoto looked back to Tasuki, and asked "Well this is  
the only thing I have, what do you want me to wear?" Tasuki handed her a pair of pants and a  
shirt, as he said "We're going to meet the emperor, I doubt you want to wear that." Makoto  
took the clothes from him, and then said "Okay, but we are stopping in the first town, so I can  
get something more presentable." Tasuki watched as she walked into the bathroom, and said  
"Fine." Makoto came back out in Tasuki's clothes, and Tasuki said "All right lets go. Koji have  
fun." And with that Makoto and Tasuki were on their way to the palace.   
Makoto was riding on one of the horses they had with them, as Tasuki walked ahead,  
and some sort of fan hanging from his back. Wondering what it was, Makoto jumped off her  
horse, and raced towards Tasuki, pulling his tessen out. She walked up next to him, held out  
the tessen, and asked "What's this?" Tasuki turned to see Makoto holding his tessen, and he  
flipped, as he grabbed it back from her, and said "I'll tell you what it is. It's a dangerous  
weapon, not toy for little girls who are lost in strange worlds to play with." Makoto's face grew  
red, as she said "Little, you think I'm little. I'll show you what I can do." "You can't do any  
thing but call for help, your a girl." "God D@mmit shut up. I'll show you. Stand right there."  
Tasuki did as he was told, while Makoto threw off the pants and shirt, to reveal her standing in  
her fuku, as she took position, and raised her hands above her head. She said "Guardian  
Jupiter, bring storm clouds, bolts of lighting, wind and fire....." It was here Tasuki choose to  
look at Makoto's tiara, which at this point had little bolts lighting zapping around the antenna,  
then Makoto yelled "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE." And a bunch of tightly clasped together  
bolts of thunder and lighting went flying past Tauski's head, as Makoto said "Now who's  
little?" Tasuki used his tessen, making the bushes in front of them burn, as Makoto started to  
walk, and said "Fire doesn't impress me much, Rei can do that." Tasuki growled, as he ran to  
catch up to her, all the while muttering 'I hate women."   
After much walking, Makoto and Tasuki spotted the skyline of a town, far off in the  
distance, and Makoto started to run towards it, as Tasuki chased after her. However the  
thought of a bed, made Makoto much faster, and she arrived in the town, unable to stop, she  
bumped into something, and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to discover a gang of older  
men standing above her, and drooling. One of them held some rope in his hands, and as he  
tired to tie Makoto up, she kicked him hard in the stomach, and stood up in a fighting stance.  
She screamed out "What do you want." But all to late she realized her mistake, as she fell to  
the ground, and the air left her stomach. Makoto had her feet pulled out from under her, and  
when she looked down at them, they were tired together, caught inside a tightly held whip. She  
threw her head back, in frustration, and thought to herself 'You'd think I'd of learned my  
lesson, seeing as how everyone in this place owns a friggin' whip' Just then a tall shadow fell  
over her, as she opened her eyes, and saw a man standing above her. He appeared to be the  
leader of this gang (we'll call him Eli), as he said something, and then Makoto had a whip  
around her arms, and was being pulled up. Once she was standing Eli said "Well she's a nice  
catch. Very sensual, and that little skirt makes her all the more worth wild. She'll fetch a fine  
price, good work gentlemen. But before we sell her, I want one night with her." Makoto looked  
him in the eyes, as Eli looked her up and down, and asked "What the f*ck are you talking  
about?" Eli looked up at her face, as he pushed her chin up, so that her eyes could meet his  
intense gaze, and said "Don't you see my dear, I'm a slave trader, and I'm going to sell you  
into slavery. And what a catch you will be." With that Eli pressed his lips hard against  
Makoto's, as he forced a kiss on her, and tried with out much success to get his tongue into  
her mouth. When Eli pulled away, Makoto spit in his face, as he slapped her, and then said "She  
has quite a fire in her. You know what boys, I think I'm gonna keep this one for myself." Then  
he tilted Makoto's head, so that his mouth was right above her ear, and he whispered "Don't  
worry love, you'll get used to me." Then he lightly nibbled on her ear, for a second or two, as  
Makoto's face contorted with much disgust at the thought of being with him.   
As they started to drag Makoto away, they heard a voice say "How dare you. She may  
act like a bitch, but she doesn't deserve this. And you call yourselves gentlemen, trying to sell a  
girl into slavery. PIGS. REKKA SHINEN." And with that fire hit everyone one of the men, and  
they fell to the ground, well all except for Eli. Makoto knew it was Tasuki, she silently thanked  
god, as Eli screamed "Show yourself." Tasuki jumped down from a roof top, and he looked very  
pissed, as Eli threw a punch towards his stomach. But Tasuki saw Eli draw his hand back, and  
caught the punch in his fist, right before it hit him. Then he punched Eli right in the jaw, as  
blood flew to the ground. Eli looked at Tasuki, as he whispered "Bastard." Then he threw  
another fist, which was again caught, and Tasuki threw another punch. This went on for a few  
minutes, until Tasuki threw a punch, and Eli fell to the ground, blood dripping from his entire  
body. Tasuki ran towards Makoto, as he picked her up, not even bothering to untie the whips,  
and started jumping the roof tops. Tasuki held Makoto close to his body, one arm under her  
knees, and the other behind her back, as he raced away from the slave traders, and Makoto had  
lifted her arms above Tasuki's neck, and then dropped them, as she held on to him for dear life.  
Soon they were in a store, as Tasuki began to set Makoto down, but she wouldn't let go.  
Tasuki cleared his throat, but still she didn't let go, and soon he felt water on his shirt. He  
looked down at Makoto, whose head was resting on his chest, and realized that it wasn't water  
on his chest, but tears, Makoto's tears. He looked at her, and asked "Are you okay?" When  
Makoto looked up, Tasuki was a bit taken back, because her eyes were filled with tears, that  
had started to fall down her face, and she said "I'll......I'll be....fine. Tha....thank  
you......Tasuki." Tasuki simply said your welcome, and decided that a set of hotel rooms would  
be a good idea for the night. So he carried Makoto off to the nearest hotel.   
  



	5. Discovering the Enemy

Chapter 4  
The senshi were all gathered around the book, looking at it, while Ami analyzed it,  
Finally after a while Seyia, who had a crush on Makoto for a long time, said "Let's just burn the  
thing, and get her out." Ami closed her lap top, and said "That's not the way it work's Seyia.  
Apparently Makoto was picked to go in that book." Haruka looked at Ami, as she said "Picked,  
what do you mean picked?" "Exactly what I said, and if we open it, we won't vanish into it like  
she did." With that said Setsuna opened the book, and gasped. Everyone asked what, and she  
replied "She's the main character." Usagi looked at Setsuna, and said "Setsuna that's  
impossible, Makoto just disappeared into the book. How could she be the main character?" "I  
don't understand either, but listen to this. 'Makoto threw her head back in frustration, her legs  
were tied together with a whip, and she had no clue how she was going to get out of this.'  
That's really strange." Seyia grabbed the book from Setsuna, and said "Let me see that." After  
a few seconds he asked "Who's Tasuki?" Then Minako, asked "Ami is there any way to get her  
out?" Ami shook her head, as she said she didn't know, for once she was just as dumbfounded  
as the rest. Minako agreed to take the book home, read it, and to inform everybody if anything  
happened.   
Meanwhile Makoto lay crying in Tasuki's arms, and although she hated to admit it, he  
saved her life, and she owed him. She never would have been able to do anything, not after Eli  
had whispered 'Don't worry love, you'll get used to me' in her ears. It brought back all the  
painful memories of Freddie, and that terrible night.   
*Flashback*  
Makoto sat on a bench, holding Freddie's hand, as he slowly got up, taking her with  
him. They walked for what seemed like forever, until they finally stopped, and Makoto looked  
around. There was tall brick buildings on either side of them, covered in graffiti, and dumpster's  
in certain spots. Makoto looked at Freddie, his eyes were on fire with mischief, and she asked  
"What's going on?" Freddie hugged her from behind, as he began to nibble on her neck, and  
said "It's a present for you. You'll enjoy it I promise." Makoto pushed away from Freddie, as  
she said "Stop, I don't want your present." Freddie got angry, as he trapped Makoto against a  
cold brick wall, and said "What? But you'll like it, and don't worry love, you'll get used to me."  
And with that he began to nibble on her ear, as he pressed one leg between Makoto's, and she  
gasped, as she felt Freddie's erection tightly pressed against her legs. Makoto was unable to  
move, she was breathing deeply, and was beginning to get scared. She didn't know what to do,  
as Freddie's hand moved up her leg, and began to make it's way under her skirt. More time  
ended up going by, and before Makoto knew it, Freddie was about to take her right then and  
there. Finally Makoto used all her strength, and kneed Freddie right in-between his legs. As he  
doubled over in pain, and fell to the ground, Makoto ran towards her apartment.   
*End flashback*   
Makoto opened her eyes, and looked around. She was still in Tasuki's arms, and he was  
walking up a flight of stairs. She cleared her throat, as she lifted her arms from around Tasuki's  
neck, and said "Tasuki could we talk?" Tasuki agreed, as he stopped, and set Makoto down.  
Then he looked at her, and asked "What did you want to talk about?" Makoto looked up, as  
she said "Well Tasuki I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I mean if it weren't for  
you God only knows where I'd be." Makoto gave him a quick hug, and then asked "Where are  
we?" Tasuki started to walk up the stairs again, as he said "Well we are in a town called  
Hai-oji, and right know I'm going up to my room, to get some rest. I don't know about you,  
but I'm tired." Makoto agreed, as she started to walk, and asked "So where's my room" Tasuki  
stopped in his tracks, as he sighed, and said "Well Makoto that's the bad news. It's at this time  
of year that everyone comes to Hai-oji for the star watching festival, and well the only room the  
inn keeper had was the honey moon suite on the top floor." Makoto felt her breath leave her,  
as she stared at Tasuki, and said "What? Tasuki didn't you try the other hotel's" "I did try  
them, and they were all booked. This was the only room left in the whole city." Makoto started  
to run past him, as she said "First one there gets the bed." She flew past him, and for a  
moment she thought she was going to win, until a gust of wind shoot past her. She reached the  
top floor, and turned to look for Tasuki, only to find nothing behind her. Makoto figured he  
was slow, as she opened the door, and gasped. Standing in front of the door, was Tasuki with a  
slick smile on his face, and Makoto looked at him, and asked "How'd you do that?" Tasuki  
smiled, as he said "You'll find out in time, but anyway I'll let you have the bed, and I'll take the  
couch." Makoto walked inside, as Tasuki held the door open for her, and said "That's very  
sweet, but you don't have to, you won fair and square Tasuki." Tasuki smiled, as he walked in  
after Makoto, and said "Silly just take the bed," Makoto agreed, as she watched Tasuki set a  
bag down on the night stand, and take out a long shirt. Then he walked to the bed, and handed  
the shirt to Makoto, "Here, you can use this." Makoto looked at Tasuki, taking the shirt, as  
she asked "Tasuki why are you being so nice to me?" "Well your lost in a strange world, with a  
stranger, and I'm just trying to make you feel welcome." The word strange made Makoto put  
her guard back up, Tasuki was right, he was a stranger, and she wondered what if he was  
working with the senshi's new enemy. Then she thought to herself 'That's impossible, because if  
he was, I would have felt the negative energy.' But she still didn't drop her guard, as she  
walked into the bathroom to change.   
When she walked out, Tasuki wasn't in the room, so she set her close down, and sat on  
the bed. For some reason Makoto knew she should be on guard, but Tasuki didn't seen like the  
evil type, and actually she thought he was kinda cute. 'He reminds me of my old boyfriend. . . .  
except he's a lot cuter than my old boyfriend'. His amber eyes, and fiery orange hair were what  
made him stand out. While Makoto was thinking, she didn't notice the shadow that was  
creeping around the suite, until it was too late. A pair of hands reached around Makoto's neck,  
and started to push against it. Makoto felt the hands go around her neck, as she started to pry  
the hands from her neck, as she said 'JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!' Suddenly the hands fell  
from her neck, as she held one, and turned around. She saw a guy with blond hair standing  
there, she threw him to the floor, and stepped on him. But he was strong enough to grab her  
foot, and pull her off of him, and as he stood he held Makoto in the air by her foot. Makoto  
managed to punch him in the stomach, causing him to drop her, and when she stood, she  
screamed 'JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION', and the attack hit the blond head on. As the blond was  
about to attack Makoto again, the door flew open, and there stood Tasuki, mouth open, and  
all. Then he whispered one word 'Nakago', then he pulled out his tessen, and said 'REKKA  
SHINEN'. But before the attack even hit him, he jumped out of the way, and tried to grab  
Makoto. But she managed to kick him in the shin, and he fell to the floor. But before they  
could get closer to him, he stood up, and disappeared out the window. Makoto stared after  
him, and asked "Who was that?" Tasuki sat down on the couch, taking off his shoes, as he said  
"Don't worry about it." "I wanna worry about it, know who was it?" "Nobody important."  
"He is important, he tried to kill me, now d@mmit I wanna know who he is!!" "He tired to kill  
you?" "Yes by strangulation, now who is he?"   
Tasuki sighed, as he sat on the bed, patting the spot in front on him for Makoto to sit  
in, and he said "All right I guess you deserve an explanation. I was hoping that Chichiri, or  
Hotohori could do this, but I guess I have to." Makoto looked at Tasuki, and said "Who or  
who? Where am I and what is going on?" Tasuki took Makoto's hand in one of his, and began  
to explain. "Your in Konan country, otherwise known as a part of 'The Universe of the Four  
Gods'. But as to who that guy was, well that was Nakago he's evil, pure evil. And next time  
you see him run." "Why?" "Just because he is so dangerous, and strong. I don't know how he  
knows about you, but he does, and now we have to leave. We'll leave first thing tomorrow  
morning. You sleep, I'm gonna keep watch. Now go to bed." Tasuki stood up, as he pulled his  
shirt off, grabbed his tessen, and sat down on the couch. Makoto climbed under the blankets,  
pulling them up to just under her chest, and then she tilted her head, and fell asleep. Tasuki  
looked at Makoto, thinking about how good a fighter she mush be, if she was able to kick  
Nakago, and get him down. But more than that he was thinking about how beautiful she was,  
especially her eyes. 'Wait a minute, I hate women, don't I? But she looks so innocent'. He made  
a mental note to talk to Chichiri about his feelings, when suddenly he heard Chichiri's voice say  
"Hi Tasuki no da." Tasuki looked around, and asked "Chichiri where are you?" Suddenly  
Chichiri fell from the ceiling, as he said "I'm right here no da." "What are you doing here?" "I  
came to transport you and your companion to the palace. So where is he no da?" Tasuki  
pointed to the bed, and said "SHE is over there, sleeping." Chichiri turned, and saw Makoto, as  
his mouth dropped, and then he said "Well go get her, we have to hurry. Hotohori and the  
others are waiting no da." Tasuki agreed, as he pulled his clothes on, then picked up Makoto's  
fuku, and then picked up Makoto. He held her tight within his arms, as she leaned into his  
chest, and Chichiri transported them to the palace.   



	6. The Battle

Chapter 5  
Once there Hotohori lead Tasuki to a room, where he laid Makoto down in the bed, and  
then sat down in a chair to watch her. The others soon joined him, in watching Makoto, as  
Hotohori looked at her, and asked "Who is she? Where'd she come from?" Tasuki replied "Well  
I don't know the full story but her name is Makoto, and she got hit with the book." Everyone  
looked at Tasuki, as Miaka asked "You mean 'The Universe of the Four Gods'?" Tasuki shook  
his head yes, as he removed Makoto's bandage from her arm, and said "Mitsukake could you  
heal this?" Mitsukake agreed, as Tasuki said "And I get the feeling that she's very special."  
Tamahome looked at Tasuki, as he asked "And why is that Tasuki, I thought you hated girls?"  
Tasuki frowned, as he replied "Not in that way baka, I mean Makoto might be important to  
Suzaku. After all Nakago tried to kill her." Everyone looked at him, as they shouted "What?  
How?" "He tried to strangle her. But when I walked into the room Nakago actually had a cut  
on his cheek, and his hand. I tried to attack him, but he jumped out of the way, and went after  
Makoto. But she kicked him in the shin, and he actually fell to the ground." Everyone's mouth  
fell to the floor, none of them by themselves had the power to hurt Nakago, but this one girl  
did, all by herself. Hotohori was intrigued, as he said "I think that we should take turns keeping  
watch on Makoto tonight."   
The next morning Tasuki walked into Makoto's room with a plate of food, when he  
gasped, and dropped the plate. Miaka was sitting in the chair sleeping, and Makoto's bed was  
empty. Fearing the worst Tasuki began to yell 'Makoto', and then he heard her say "Tasuki I'm  
right here." He walked out of the room, onto the balcony, to see Makoto sitting down, looking  
at the sky. He sat next to her, and asked "What are you doing?" She replied "I'm just looking  
at the sky. Tasuki where are we?" "We're at the palace." "How did we get here?" "You'll soon  
find out, any way are you hungry?" Makoto shook her head yes, and the two got up, and  
walked towards the dinning room. As they entered the room everyone looked up, at the two,  
and Hotohori got up to pull out Makoto's chair for her. Makoto sat down, as she looked  
around, and started to eat her breakfast. As she ate she was unaware that they were all looking  
at her studying her, and eating their breakfast as well. While they ate, Chichiri looked at  
Makoto, and asked "So Makoto where do you come from?" "Um, Japan." Then Nuriko asked  
"What do you do there?" "Oh well I was part of a group of female warriors, that protected the  
world from dangerous yoma's." And then for the first time since Makoto had arrived in the  
'Universe of the Four Gods' she thought about her friends back in Japan. Makoto thought  
about her friends, and what they were doing, and she wondered if more of them would come  
into the book. The tears began to swell in her eyes, as she realized she might never see them  
again, and Makoto excused herself from the table. Hotohori gestured for Miaka to follow her,  
and Miaka did just that. As Makoto walked into the room, and dried her eyes, she was  
surprised to see he fuku clean, and dry laying on her bed. She picked it up, and began to walk  
to the bathroom, when suddenly that blond haired guy stopped in front of her, and smiled.  
Makoto screamed "What do you want with me?" Nakago stared at this young girl, as he said  
"I want nothing more than to have you be mine."   
Makoto stood in fighting stance, and said "Well that's a dream that will never come  
true." With that Nakago flew forward towards Makoto, as he threw his fist forward, and the  
battle started. Makoto ducked his fist, and kicked into his stomach, as he fell to the ground.  
Nakago reached out, grabbing Makoto's foot, as he dragged her down, and stood up. Tasuki's  
shirt was falling down her body, as Nakago looked her up and down, and said "Ah yes, you'll  
make a fine wife." Makoto swiped at Nakago with her free leg, as her leg swept across his face,  
he dropped her, with a look of utter surprise on his face. Makoto landed on her feet, as she  
smiled, and said "Now that is something that will definitely never happen." Nakago smiled, as  
he raced towards Makoto, and a fist into her stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of  
Makoto, as she staggered backwards, and fell to the ground. As Nakago reached for her,  
Makoto kicked him in the stomach, and sent Nakago to the ground. Makoto took the  
opportunity to get away from Nakago, as she leapt over him, smiling as she summer-salted in  
mid air, and then landed on her feet. Nakago stood up, and again lunged at Makoto. Only this  
time as he threw his fist at her face, Makoto caught it in her hand. Then Makoto threw a fist at  
Nakago, and hit him in the mouth. As the blood flew from his lip, Makoto flew around him, and  
prepared for an attack. When Nakago turned around, he saw Makoto standing inside a circle of  
lighting and thunder, as she screamed "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON". Throwing her hands  
forward, as a huge thunder dragon flew towards Nakago, cracking as sparks light up around it.  
He jumped out of the way, and sent the attack crashing into the wall. Then he cracked his  
whip, and sent it flying towards Makoto. She didn't notice this, as Miaka had walked into the  
room, and Makoto was yelling at her to go get help. Just then a whip encased Makoto's arms  
to her waist, as Miaka screamed for help, and Nakago picked up Makoto. He threw a smoke  
bomb and a letter into the room, and disappeared out the window with Makoto draped over his  
shoulder.   



	7. chapter 7

Chapter 6  
Everyone ran into the room to see what was happening, and why Miaka screaming.  
What they found was Miaka screaming, a letter, and an empty room. Tamahome picked up the  
letter, and asked "What's this?" He then opened it, and began to read it aloud;  
To the Suzaku Shichi Seven,  
  
I have kidnapped your company, and I don't intend to give her back. So in closing  
thank you for the wonderful present, and I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you.  
  
~Nakago  
Tasuki banged his fist into a wall, and said "Dammit Miaka, didn't you watch her. Now  
Nakago has her, and I . . . . WE can't let that happen." Hotohori, along with everyone else  
caught Tasuki before he could really cover himself up, as Hotohori asked "What's that Tasuki?  
Do you like Makoto?" Tasuki's head fell, as he sighed, and said in his usual tone "No, I just feel  
like protecting her. I mean she's a young lady lost in a strange world. I'm only helping her."  
Everyone seemed to believe it, as they tired to make a plan. Than is everyone but Chichiri, who  
just happened to feel Tasuki's chi, and took notice to ask him in private later. Then at that  
moment Taiitsukun entered the room, and said "What has happened here?" Chiriko looked up,  
as Hotohori turned away, and said "Well Tasuki's friend was kidnapped by Nakago." Taiitsukun  
looked at Tasuki, and said "I was afraid of this. I guess I'm a little late." Everyone turned to  
looked at her, as they asked "What are you talking about?" Taiitsukun pulled a scroll out of her  
pocket, opening it, as she explained. "Well there's a legend about a girl who comes from the  
same world as the Suzaku No Miko, some 3 years after the No Miko herself. This girl will have  
to power to control thunder and lighting. And it is said that she will be very appealing to the  
eyes, in other words very easy to look at. But it also says that who ever is able to get her  
pregnant will have born to them a child stronger than all the gods put together. And this child  
will be unstoppable. And now that Nakago has the girl, the results could be drastically evil." All  
but Tasuki looked at Taiitsukun, and said "Well that problem is easily solved, cause Makoto  
doesn't have any powers." Tasuki coughed, as he said "Actually that's not true, Makoto does  
have powers. And it is controlling lighting and thunder, I saw them, and she used them on  
Nakago during their first encounter." After that was said everyone raced to come up with a  
plan to get Makoto back.   
Makoto's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she got used to the brightness of the room,  
and began to look around. She was sitting on a bed with lots of blue sheets, and the top layer  
was blue silk. The wall paper here was different, because it was covered with blue dragons, on a  
white background. Makoto sat up, and walked over to a table in the middle of the room. Then  
as she walked across the room, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and she gasped.  
She was wearing a blue negligée, with a darker blue dragon in the center, and when she got to  
the table, there was a tray of food. Makoto looked around the room, being sure to be on  
guard, as she sat down, and started to eat. Soon she finished, and as she got up to go back to  
the bed, and think of something to do. But before she made it to the bed, she heard the most  
beautiful music, as she walked towards the door, wanting to find the music. When she opened  
her door, she was shocked to see a boy of about 19 standing outside her room. Actually he  
was leaning against the wall, playing a flute, and looking very cocky. Makoto cleared her  
throat, as she said "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" The boy looked up, and said  
"Why yes, I can. Your in Kotou Country, and if I were you, I'd stay in that room?" Makoto got  
upset, as she said "Don't you tell me what to do." She walked forward a few feet, and then  
stopped dead in her tracks. All most as if she was paralyzed, then she asked "What's  
happening?" The boy looked at her, as he got up, and pulled her backwards. Then Makoto was  
able to move again, and the boy said "Well I told you. Nakago as a border around your room,  
you can't leave the border. By the way I'm Amiboshi." Makoto looked at him, as she went to  
walk again, and said "Well Amiboshi what if I try to leave?" Amiboshi smiled at her, as he said  
"Then you'll die." Makoto gasped, as she went back into the room, and Amiboshi following her  
in. She sat back down on the bed, and asked "Hey Amiboshi, do you know who this Nakago is,  
and what he wants with me?" Amiboshi was just about to answer, when the door flew open,  
and revealed Nakago standing there. He had only his pants on, as he walked he, she looked at  
Makoto, and snapped his fingers. Then Amiboshi ran out of the room, and shut the door behind  
him.   
Mean while in the palace at Konan country, Everyone was trying to find a why to get  
Makoto back, before it was too late. As they thought about it, everyone suggested that  
Chichiri should go, and get her, and that would be the fastest way. As he was about to go  
Taiitsukun said "Wait a minute." Then she waved her hand, and a big screen appeared, as  
everyone looked at it. They saw as Makoto began to wake up, and everything that happened,  
right up until Nakago walked in. Then Taiitsukun pushed the mirror away, and said "We need  
someone who can fight Nakago to go with Chichiri just incase. Now Hotohori, you can't go  
cause your the emperor. But Nuriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki you an all go." Everyone agreed,  
as they all stepped onto Chichiri's cape.   
And back in Kotou Nakago was walking up to Makoto, as she backed away from him,  
and then she bumped her back into a wall. Nakago was right in front of her, trapping her  
between him, and the wall, as he said "Well what a predicament we have here." Makoto yelled  
'stay away from me', as she tried to power up, but nothing happened. She brushed her hand  
against her forehead, and felt her tiara was missing. Nakago laughed, as pushed her on to the  
bed, and said "Your powers won't work now. And now you'll be my little slave." Makoto tried  
to stand up, but Nakago pushed her back down, as she asked "What do you want with me?"  
Nakago stared at her, as he asked "Don't you know?" "Know what?" "About your legend?"  
Makoto looked at Nakago strangely, as he said "Well there's a legend about a girl who comes  
from another world, and has the power of thunder and lighting." "That would be me."  
"Exactally, well the legend states that the girl will have a child stronger than the gods  
themselves." Makoto looked at him, as she asked "And excatlly whose child would this be?"  
Nakago smiled, as he said "Whoever gets you pregnant." Makoto kicked Nakago as hard as  
she could, as he fell off the bed, and she stood up. She yelled "That will never happen. I won't  
let you." As she tried to escape, Nakago grabbed her, and dragged her down to the dungeons.  
He pushed her against the bars, and said "You see this?" "Ya it's a dungeon, so what?" "This  
is where you'll be until you sleep with me." "And your point is?" Nakago growled, highly upset  
with Makoto, as he opened the cell, and threw her inside, and then slammed the door shut,  
locking it behind him.   
A day later Makoto still hadn't been resuced, and she was freezing to death in the cold  
dungeon, as she was still in nothing but her negligée. Nakago came down to the dungeon, and  
asked Makoto "So, have you changed your mind yet?" Makoto looked at him, as a smile spread  
across his face, and she answered no. Nakago then yelled something, as a guard appeared  
carrying a whip, and then Nakago said "We'll see what you say after you get a good  
whipping." Makoto was chained to a wall, as the guard threw the whip at her back, and she  
flinched in pain. A hundred lashes later Makoto was released from the chains, as one of the  
guards made her stand infront of Nakago, who asked "So changed your mind yet?" Makoto  
lifted her head, and spit in Nakago's face, as she said "No, and I never will." Nakago punched  
Makoto in the mouth, as she was thrown back in the dungeon, and Nakago walked off saying  
he'd be back tomorrow. Makoto groaned as she sat down, and tried not to move. Then Makoto  
heard the door open, as she looked up, and saw Amiboshi coming in to the dungeon with a  
bowl of water. He put some compresses on her back, as he asked "Why don't you just give in  
to Nakago?" "What and sleep with him?" "Well you could spare yourself this pain." "But I  
don't love, I don't even know who he is." "Oh. Well I'll be right back with some food for you."  
"Thank you Amiboshi." Amibosi looked back at Makoto, as he was leaving the dungeon, and  
said "It's no problem." Then he walked away.   
The next day Nakago walked into the dungeon, as he looked at Makoto, and asked "So  
have you changed your mind yet?" Makoto looked up, as she replied "No." Nakago smiled, as  
he called the guards over, and said "Bring her up to my room." Makoto looked at him, as her  
face showed some hate, and she said "What do you want Nakago?" "You know what I want, I  
want you to give me a child." With that Nakago walked off, as Makoto was dragged up to his  
room, and thrown on to the bed. She looked around the room, as tried to get up, and she was  
pushed back down by some unknown force. Then she heard Nakago say "You can't leave."  
Makoto looked up, and saw Nakago walking towards her. He was soon kneeling over her, as he  
prepared to do the unthinkable. Then Makoto heard someone call her name, as she looked up to  
see Tasuki and his friends standing there. They rushed over to her, as Tasuki took her in his  
arms, and the others held Nakago back. Tasuki held Makoto close to him, as he ran into  
Chichiri's protective bubble, and the others soon joined them. He asked Makoto "What  
happened?" Makoto showed them her back, as she said "Nakago whiped me, for refusing to  
sleep with him." Tamahome said "Come on we have to get her home." "No, we have to find my  
Tiara, I can't do anything without it." Tasuki looked down at Makoto as he said "They can find  
it, you need to be cared for." "I'm fine, I need to find my tiara first and foremost. I won't leave  
here without it." They all agreed, as they set off to find the tiara. They found it in Yui's room,  
as they picked it up, through Chichiri's powers, and disappeared. Once they got to the palace  
Makoto passed out, and Tasuki carried her to her bed.  



	8. chapter 8

Chapter 7  
He had Mitsukake heal her back, and then he watched her for several days, waiting for  
her to wake up. On the 3rd day Chichiri entered the room, sitting next to Tasuki, as he asked  
"Tasuki do you have feelings for Makoto no da? And I don't mean procective feelings, I mean  
actually feelings of love no da?" Tasuki sighed, as he answered "I don't know Chichiri. I mean  
when ever I'm around her, I feel strange. And I don't know how to describe it, but I've sworn  
off women. I don't know what to think." Chichiri sighed, as he said "Well maybe you should  
talk to Makoto, and see how she feels no da. But if you've sworn off women why do you love  
Makoto?" "Because she's different from all the women I know, she fights back. That's what  
makes her special, she likes fighting back, and she isn't timid." "I see no da. Well maybe you  
should sit and think about all this, and then have a talk with Makoto no da." Tasuki agreed, as  
Chichiri left, and he thanked him for the talk. At that moment Miaka brought in a wet towel, as  
she put it on Makoto's forehead, and looked up at Tasuki. Tasuki was looking down at  
Makoto, as Miaka said "Tasuki can I ask you something?" "Of course Miaka, ask away." "Do  
you really like Makoto?" Tasuki looked down at Makoto for several mintues, before chosing to  
answer "At the moment my emotional side has me extremely confused, and I don't know how  
to answer that question." Miaka smiled, as she stood up, leaving the room, and she replied  
"You like her." Tasuki was pondering why it was so obvious to everyone else that he liked  
Makoto, yet he still couldn't figure out his true feelings. On the one hand he had sworn of  
woman, because they were so weak, and scared of every thing. But on the other hand Makoto  
wasn't like the woman of his world, she was tough, and beautiful, and not afraid of anything.  
She was even strong enough to hurt Nakago when she fought him, and she fought him by  
herself. That alone impressed Tasuki. Tasuki leaned back in the chair, and thought more and  
more about his feelings.  
Two days later Makoto woke up, and right away she asked for Tasuki. Makoto looked  
at Tasuki as he sat down, and said "Tasuki I would like to ask you something, if you don't  
mind?" Tasuki smiled at Makoto, and said "Ask away Makoto." "Do you like me more than a  
friend?" Tasuki gulped, as he was taken slightly aback by Makoto's forwardness, and he  
answered "Well, over the past few days I've been thinking about it, becuase I've been extremely  
confused over the past month, and I've come to the conclusion that I do feel more for you than  
mere friendship. Why do you ask?" Makoto looked up, as she smiled, and said "Because I like  
you too."   



	9. chapter 9

Chapter 8  
*one year later (book time)*   
It had been 2 months since Makoto had vanished into the msterious book, and at the  
moment all the senshi were gathered around it, as Ami was saying something. Ami closed her  
mini computer, and said "All right everyone, I found a way into the book, and now we can go  
in, and rescue Makoto. Everyone transformed into their fuku's, as Mercury opened the portal  
that would allow them enterance to the book, and then she said "All right Mamoru, Haruka,  
Minako, Usagi, and Rei you are all going. The rest of us will be right here waiting for you when  
you return with Makoto." Everyone agreed, as the five stepped through the portal, and went  
into the book world.   
Meanwhile in the book world Makoto and Tasuki had been going together for nearly a  
year, and at the moment they were walking towards the lake, that they usually went to, to be  
alone. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, as Tasuki slipped his fingers between Makoto's  
to let her know he was there, and then they watched at a portal grew bigger and bigger. When  
the portal was taller than both of them several figures started to emerge from the portal.  
Makoto smiled, as she saw her friends, walking towards her, and she ran towards them  
hugging them. Makoto looked up, and asked "What are you guys doing here?" Rei looked over  
at Makoto, and said "Well we're here to take you home." Makoto slowly backed away from  
them, as she looked saddened, and asked "What?" Usagi said "Come on Makoto, we need you  
back home, it's time to go." Makoto shook her head no, as she hugged Tasuki, and held onto  
him as tight as she could. She looked back at her friends, as a few tears weld up in her eyes,  
and she said "I don't want to leave." Minako walked over to Makoto, and said "Come on  
sweetie, it's okay. It's time to go." Makoto shook her head, as she looked up at Tasuki, and  
said "Unless, Tasuki you can come with us to my world." Tasuki looked down at Makoto, and  
said "No I'm afraid I can't. I have to stay here and protect my Miko." Makoto begged him to  
come with her eyes so full of tears that they were falling over her onto her cheeks, and sliding  
down to her chin. Tasuki looked over at the Senshi, as his eyes were filling with tears, and said  
"Please take her." Haruka, and Mamoru gently pulled Makoto from Tasuki, and walked her to  
the portal, holding her ever so tightly. As they walked away Makoto looked back at Tasuki, and  
saw the tears falling down his cheeks, as she reached out for his hand, but he stepped back,  
and said "Bye Makoto." And just like that Makoto was brought back to her world, and waiting  
for someone to love.   
THE END 


End file.
